What actually happened
by Wilxy-X
Summary: Yes, this is about Muk. Lemon, Human/poke poke/poke. All pairings derived from possibilities seen in the anime.  Of course i don't own Pokémon.
1. The old man in the white coat

"Why on earth would he send me a muk?" Samuel cried out, as the smell of the reaking blob slowly filled his nostrils.

Muk on the other hand was even more confused. Not only was he suddenly far away from his home back at the powerplant, but the trainer who captured him was nowhere to be seen. He had liked the sight of the boy with the blue jacket, and the power of that Pikachu was simply overwhelming. The last thing he remembered was to be hit in the head by a round object, and now he was suddenly here.

"Muk Muk" He inquired, wondering where he was.

Samuel, having recovered from the stench, informed the smelly blob he was in Pallet Town, on his personal ranch. Samuel didn't understand pokéspeak, but he knew very well that every time a new Pokémon came to his place for the first time, they would want to know where they were.

After Samuel gave Muk all the usual information he took him to the special washroom. It had a bathtub designed so that a Grimer, or Muk could get in easily, be washed, and get out, without the problem of the semi-fluid Pokémon themselves washing away.

Samuel never liked it when he received a new Muk. Not only would it take several weeks to get the smell out of his lab. A bath alone wouldn't take it away from Muk. Luckily it had only taken him a month of research to find out what would take this kind of smell away. He had developed a special ingredient for his Pokémon food, that neutralized the smell.

A week later, Muk had gotten used to his new environment and had developed a friendship with the old man. Contrary to most Pokémon, Muk had chosen the house of the professor to live in. There was a nice swamp in the backyard, but Muk couldn't care less. Samuel had been nice to him ever since he had arrived. Besides, thanks to videophones, he could catch a glimpse of his trainer sometimes.

Samuel had never experienced such behavior from a Pokémon at his lab. They all usually stayed in their pokéballs, or went to a region that seemed natural for them. It interested him, he had to find the motives behind this Muk's actions. But he first had to answer a phone call.

A little boy with a cap appeared on the screen. Of course, this was to be expected. It had been three days since his last call, and according to Samuels calculations his journey to the next pokémoncenter should have taken about three days.

After attaining the usual information on what Ash had been through since the last call and assuring him he would never eat Krabby, or Tauros, Samuel prepared to hang up. A shadow appeared behind him. Ash just said good bye to Samuel as Samuel got hit by the body slam. The screen went black, showing one last flicker of a smile on Ash's face. He liked the fact that his Muk had so easily befriended the professor.

Muk lay on top of the professor. It had been so easy. While Samuel was distracted with the videophone, Muk had stayed out of the camera's eye until the last minute, while making sure Samuel didn't see him coming. As the call reached it's end, all he had to do was pounce on the old man. And now they lay there.

"I like you too Muk, but will you please get off me" Samuel asked, not even surprised at what had happened. He knew Muk liked to give him a surprise hug every once in a while. Muk, however did not get off. He had this planned three days ago, and was not willing to give up his prize so easily. While keeping most of his weight on the man, he had part of his body flow under the professor, reaching for the button of his pants.

"Muk, what are you doing!" Samuel cried out, as he realized what Muk was planning to do. "Please stop this instant!"

Muk did not stop. After he had unbuttoned the professor, he went for the zipper and slowly, but surely pulled it down. Now he had enough space to work with. Being semifluid did have it's benefits. It was far easier for Muk to enter someone's pants, than it was for any Pokémon with a more solid body.

Muk had now entered Samuel's underpants, and began to tear them, knowing they would only get in the way of the man's stimulation. He wanted it to be special, and that meant pleasing the man in every way possible. Even if the man himself currently didn't think this way about it, he was sure to change his mind, when he had been pleased.

Samuel lay on his belly on the floor. His pants, invisible under Muk's body, were pulled down just enough to have his buttocks and genitalia exposed. His cry for help was muffled under a muddy hand, and no one could hear him. Slowly a sensation began to overtake him. Muk had started to flow under his body again and was stimulating his penis in every way he knew how. The professor could only note that this wasn't the first time Muk had done something like this to a man.

A little moan came from Samuel's mouth, as Muk masturbated him, while pinning him down. The man did not care anymore about how wrong this all was. Al he cared about was how good this feeling was. A feeling that wouldn't go away soon.

Unbeknownst to the professor, Muk was also getting pleasure from this. He was capable of morphing his body into virtually any shape, which meant he could relocate his nerve endings. As he was flowing around the professor's member, he slowly placed more of his own nerve endings, to meet the man's skin.

The professor now had his waist completely surrounded by Muk. Though he was sure the professor felt pleasurable sensations, Muk wanted to take it even further. He wanted the man to hit a high he had never hit before. Muk transformed part of his body, near the only hole the professor had, that would give him even more feelings. While forming, Muk slowly pushed it against the star, the professor had between his ass-cheeks.

He entered. Samuel screamed in delight. No human had ever done this to him before, and while it was weird a Pokémon was doing it, it felt too good to stop.

The now phallic part of Muk's body was in a full five inches when it stopped growing. Muk felt this was the first time Samuel's hole was used in this manner, and stopped before he was more than the man could take.

He began to thrust in and out of the professor, his nerves now all on the phallus. He still used part of his body to masturbate the man, but that was not where the nerves were needed now. He could feel the tight virgin ass of Samuel attempt to get the foreign object out. The motions made by the ass, only sent Muk into a higher state of ecstasy. He knew they would not last much longer.

Muk began to pulsate his penis inside the professor, while still working Samuel's dick with his fluid body. He kept thrusting, not relenting, as Samuel's breathing and moaning grew heavier. Muk himself was taking in every feeling he could get. He was completely stimulated by the professors ass, and started panting, as he thrusted harder and harder.

"Muuuuuuk" He screamed, in his low voice, as he pulsed and thrusted one last time. His body tightened around Samuel, as he came hard. His seed filled the professor instantly.

This was too much for the old man to take, as he too came. He moaned loudly, as he lost complete control of his muscles. His legs kicked the air, his arms were only held in place by Muk's body, all his muscles tightened at the same time. Then he shot his load straight into Muk's fluid body, where it was instantly absorbed.

Muk got off, and together they lay on the ground, unable to move after the ordeal. Both were very tired, but also very pleased at what they had just experienced.

After about five minutes, Samuel got up. "I'm gonna take a shower," he said, looking at Muk. "The others need to be fed in half an hour, and I can't let them see me like this. Muk looked over to the professor. His clothes were dirty and his ass was leaking slightly. "This should be our secret for now," was the last thing Muk heard, before the shower started running.

Author's note

I intend to make a few more chapters, based on the anime.

This is my first story ever, so please review and give some good tips.


	2. All about her

Muk had really been enjoying himself at the research facility. Not only was he allowed to wander about the lab by himself all day long, but he could also get some of the good stuff during some parts of the day. Most of the time, Samuel was at work, so Muk would have to wait until after dinner to get some. When Muk got some however, it was never dull.

They have been at it for months now, never once doing exactly the same as what they had done before. There was always a new way to spice things up, like that time when Muk decided to switch positions and have the professor on top for a change. Of course some of the ideas were bad. Samuel should never have tried to give Muk oral sex. The taste of his member alone was enough to set off his gag reflex. If you add size control and pulsing to the mix, you can imagine the professor vomiting in no time.

When Muk entered, he tried to get more inside the man than before, and Samuel could now take a full nine inches, with a three and a half inch diameter. The professor was quite proud of this feat, and Muk was happy be able to get so much of his body in there.

They had also tried the other way around, with Samuel entering Muk's makeshift anus. Muk being a semifluid Pokémon, he did not really have an anus, as his waste usually just left his body through the nearest part of his skin. Much to the delight of the professor however, Muk had assembled his body in such a way, that he actually had an anus when it was nessicary.

Another month passed, and with the Pokémon league drawing closer, Muk still had not received any training. That said, his stamina was excellent, and he was an expert at creative and on the spot thinking. Muk didn't really care for battle anyway. He'd much rather stay with the professor for yet another memorable night.

Something, however, was missing. Muk didn't quite feel satisfied yet. Muk was happy with the attention he got from the man, but something was missing. Something female.

He knew he couldn't get it at the lab. The professor had told him that the other Pokémon were off limits, because their trainers would be able to guess what's going on. He was lucky with his trainer, as this kind of thing would take the boy years, maybe decades, to figure out. The only other ones that had been sent by this thickheaded trainer, were a male Krabby and thirty Tauros, also male. Not one female to have some fun with.

A few days later, the league had started. Muk watched the opening with the professor, and later the first matches on the big screen, that the old man had set up, so the Pokémon could watch their trainers perform. Krabby seemed to do an excellent job, evolving into a Kingler in his first match and knocking out a total of four opponents in the first three matches.

Then came the day. Muk was recalled to his pokéball early in the morning, and could only guess at what was going to happen. When he got out, the only ones there were his thickheaded trainer and a Pikachu. A small eleven year old boy, with a cap. The Pikachu sat on the boy's shoulder. Muk had seen this Pikachu before, and remembered it's extraordinary power all too well. It was the same Pikachu that had delivered the shock to him, that allowed his capture.

The boy started to explain why he was there, and then tried to discuss some battle tactics that would befit Muk. He would call Muk out as his last resort against an overpowering grass type. If there was another type that was causing problems before that, Muk would fight only, if the attacks were physical. Muk was pleased with his role, though he was a little disappointed that he would probably not get to have any fun with the professor that night.

He was recalled to his pokéball again. "We have to keep you a secret weapon, until the next round starts. I'll prove to my friends, that I can battle without their help too, and you are the strongest way to prove it," the boy said, with a smile on his face.

"Go Muk!," the boy yelled, as the purple blob materialized on the field. The stadium gasped as they grabbed for their noses, surprised they couldn't smell the Muk immediately. Muk was unaware of this reaction, as he had just caught the sweet scent of his opponent.

"Could it be," Muk thought." Could this be the same Bellsprout I met all those years ago?" "Sprout," was the answer he got. It meant something like:" You, I never thought you'd leave the sewers!" Muk was certain, this had to be that very same Bellsprout.

Memories started to flood his mind. He was a little Grimer again. A small flowerlike Pokémon approached him. She smelled like a rose, in its last day before wilting. Like perfume, trying to give off a strong smell, while it had already been thinned with water. Not overpowering, not strong, but just enough to be sensed, and enjoyed.

A blush had come over his face, when she had approached him, that long time ago. It had been hard to try and speak to her. What would a beautiful Bellsprout, with a slender body and just the right smell, ever see in a little Grimer, who had just reached adulthood. Somehow he managed to get his mind together and speak to her. She blushed at his words, and they went on a walk together.

They had a wonderful night, just holding each other. It had been her, who suggested they could do some more than just holding. In the moonlight, on an open patch of grass, he had lost his virginity. She was tender, but had a different anatomy from most Pokémon. Like a flower, her reproductive organs were at the base of her head. Between the root-like legs there was nothing.

Unlike a flower however, her reproductive organs were like those of an animal. In the back of that beautiful bell-shaped head, lay a vagina, ready for what it was meant to do.

She had had him lying down, facing him, while she lay down on top. Because of his instinct, the little Grimer knew how to do what he was about to do. He reassembled his cells, so he had a nice long penis, just the right size for entering the mouth of this beautiful Bellsprout. She slowly began to suck on it, wrapping a vine around the base, for extra stimulation.

Grimer came instantly, not used to receive so much stimulation. He shot his load straight into Bellsprout's mouth, while she continued to take it deeper into her. She moaned at the feeling of the fluid, shooting straight for the back of her throat, and onto her clit. She did not stop just yet, he had to be even deeper for this to work.

He now reached so far in there he could feel a much narrower entrance in the back of her mouth. He pushed on a little more, entering her completely. He was tired from ejaculating earlier, but didn't want to stop until Bellsprout was satisfied. He began to do some work himself, slowly thrusting in and out of the vagina.

Bellsprout was in heaven. For his first time, this Grimer was truly giving her his all. He was trying to pleasure her too, and it was working. Every time he touched her clit, a small shock of pleasure went through her body. She was starting to get engulfed by the feeling, her vagina getting even wetter than it already was.

She wasn't the only one enjoying the feeling. Grimer was really getting into this. Every time he thrusted, it felt so good. He wanted more of this feeling, and started going faster.

He moaned at the feeling, and if she could, she would have too. She tried, but she was completely silenced by the penis in her mouth. Her voice went unheard, but the attempted moan was enough to set Grimer off again. He came harder, and deeper than last time. Thrusting as far as he could, while his body went beyond his control.

After this, Grimer was completely spent. All he could do was lay there. He was unable to satisfy his love. She looked at him, and knew he was disappointed with his performance. She finished it herself, and promised him he could try again when he had his energy back.

Before that could happen, she was captured, and Grimer vowed to train on his own, until he would meet this Bellsprout again.

He had gotten a chance to see her, about a year later. Her trainer was in town, and he had had a brief conversation with Bellsprout. There wasn't enough time for anything else, so they just told each other how they'd been, and what they were up to. By that time, he had evolved into a Muk, and had taken control of a small gang of Grimer.

And now, there she was. The scent the same as all those years ago. Still that same look in her eyes. She was in a better shape than ever, and after his training, he knew what he had to do. It was now or never. But with all these people watching, he had to make it look like a battle. These people had come to see a battle, and had brought their kids.

"Now or never", that was his thought, as he used his perfect control to make sure she didn't hurt him. "This would be all about her. The crowd would never know." He repelled a razor leaf, while getting ready for what he was about to do.

"Body Slam!", the boy yelled. It was the signal Muk had been hoping for. His strongest attack, and Ash had asked him about it during their tactical discussion. What he hadn't told the boy, was that he could do whatever he wanted to whomever was underneath him. Since his actions would be hidden from sight completely, Muk could finally do what he had failed to do, that time before.

Muk sprang into action, and quickly mounted Bellsprout, covering her with his entire body. As soon as it was hidden, Muk entered Bellsprout, and went straight for the clit at the back of her mouth. There wasn't much time, she'd pass out from lack of air in about a minute. But the lack of air also intensified her feelings. Muk knew that, he had tried it with various partners already.

He gave her some room to make sounds, this time round, as her moans would be interpreted as a last ditch effort to escape. His upper body going up and down, in a shape that vaguely resembled her body, was a cover-up to mask his thrusts.

He started pulsing his penis, not wasting any time to please this lady. Her moans were getting louder, so he thickened his dick to muffle the sound and make it seem to go weaker.

He kept thrusting and pulsing, going faster every second, knowing how little time they had. She just lay there, enjoying every second. The pleasure getting better and better. She was so close. He was so good.

Muk sped up even more. It was too much for Bellsprout to take, and she screamed, as her nerves all sent a signal of pleasure to her brain. She screamed her loudest scream yet, but due to the muffling effect of the penis, nothing could be heard, but a weak:" Sprout". She passed out from sheer exertion, caused by the orgasm, and the lack of air didn't help prevent it.

Muk felt her orgasm, and quickly moved his mouth there, licking up all the juice, making sure no signs of what went on down there, would be visible. He then dismounted Bellsprout and waited for the referee to give the verdict. He already knew he had done his job well, though not exactly as his trainer planned. Of course, he also knew he had finally come through with his promise of satisfying his love. He was happy.

Author's note.

I could go on about a victory party, some other stuff. But we can watch the anime for that.

Just two more chapters to go. The next one will take place on the Orange islands.

Please review, for the same reasons as with chapter one.


	3. Under the city

Muk had been sent back to professor Oak after the match. He knew Bellsprout would not tell her trainer about what had happened. She was way too shy to tell anyone. The professor was already back at his lab. It was only a short drive from Viridian City to Pallet Town, and he didn't have to stay at a hotel to be able to follow the events.

The situation remained the same, with the two experimenting and training with each other. Ash had come by, and left on another journey again, only to call a few days later. He postponed his special task, because he wanted to compete in the Orange League. The professor gave his permission. It would mean more alone time with Muk, without the possibility of the clueless boy walking in, and having to explain a bogus story on special care a Muk needed in order to stay healthy. A story only someone as thick as that particular boy would believe.

Some time went by. The boy had reported on his results in obtaining the badges, and bragged a little about them. One day he called again.

"Professor" it sounded through the phone, "could you please send Muk over right away?"

"Of course my boy, but why do you need him?" The professor asked, seeing the look on the boy's face.

"A monster in the sewers has abducted Bulbasaur, I need Muk to help me out, as he is the most experienced Pokémon I have for this situation."

The professor readied for transport, a little sad that he would have to find other means of satisfaction tonight, but it wasn't his Muk, so he couldn't complain about the times they didn't spend together.

"I received him professor", the boy said, with a smile on his face. The professor wished him good luck, and left it at that. "Maybe he should just go catch his own Muk. Naah, this boy leaves him with me most of the time, and I really don't have the energy to keep them both happy", Oak thought. "Maybe I'll visit Delia again.

Muk could tell this wasn't a social call. It was his expertise that was required, and as soon as he was let out, he checked the surroundings. His trainer was there, and the Pikachu. A black haired boy with a sketch book in his hands was standing next to him. Two of the normal group were missing, Togepi and the red head. He knew their faces from the videophone and the party at Oak's house. "I don't know what's going on, but they really brought me out in the nick of time", he thought.

After Ash had explained the situation to him, Muk took a deep breath through his nose. Not every sewer smells the same, but a foreign smell in a sewer was something he could smell a mile away. Amidst of the usual urine smell, and the tremendous odor of the feces, there was the much gentler smell of a human.

Muk followed the scent, and led the party to a tunnel. They would have to swim to get to the other end, but the smell was definitely coming from the little space between the surface of the water, and the ceiling of the tunnel.

Ash went in first, holding his breath, as he swam for the light at the other end of the tunnel. As he came back up again, he caught a glimpse of what was happening, and fainted.

His Bulbasaur quickly pulled him out of the water, before returning to what he was doing.

Pikachu was next to appear from the water. Not noticing the elephant in the room, he quickly rushed to his unconscious trainer's side.

Muk and Tracy followed Ash, and got out of the water. What they saw, amazed them. Togepi lay in the corner, sleeping as if it had used rest. On the floor lay Misty, completely naked. She was licking between the legs of a huge Bulbasaur. Ash's smaller Bulbasaur was mounting Misty, while inserting a vine up her bottom. Ash lay passed out in the same corner as Togepi.

Misty stopped licking, and looked in horror, as Tracy and Muk had found her doing this.

"I can explain", she yelled, before being silenced by the look in Muk's eyes. It was one of pure lust. Not only had he walked in on a naked girl, having sex. He had walked in on a naked girl, having sex with two Bulbasaur.

Tracy was a Pokémon watcher, and what he saw was somewhat familiar to him. Sure, he'd never seen a Pokémon have sex with a human before, but he was familiar with the ways Pokémon had sex.

He had a sketchbook full of drawings of it, which he carefully kept hidden from the rest of the group. Purely for research purposes of course. At least that was what he told himself. The true reason was that he secretly wanted in on the action he had drawn. But Tracy was too shy to admit that, even to himself. Yet here he was, seeing Misty doing it, and by the looks of it, Muk was ready to join in as well. Maybe he could let go of his shyness for just this once, and have a good time.

Pikachu had ensured his trainer was just passed out, and now noticed the awkward silence. He turned around, and saw what he had missed before. Misty looked embarrassed, the Bulbasaur looked in wonder, to see what was going to happen now. Tracy looked at Muk, who in turn looked at Misty in a way that could only mean one thing.

After about half a minute, Muk broke the silence, roaring loudly, as he made his way towards the threesome. Misty gave a slight nod, as a signal that it was okay, to Pikachu, who was already getting ready to charge at Muk. Tracy was shyly approaching them as well.

Muk wasted no time getting his erection up, and aimed for the female Bulbasaur, who lay on Misty's chest. "Bulba", she exclaimed, happy that the fun hadn't stopped because of the visitors.

She presented her vagina to the purple Pokémon. It was still wet from Misty's tongue, and her own juices. Muk slowed down, while he entered her, making sure she wouldn't be in discomfort because of him. It had been a while since Bellsprout, but Muk hadn't forgotten how to treat a lady.

Ash's Bulbasaur also got back into gear, and entered Misty once more. One of his vines entered her rear again, while the other motioned for Pikachu, to come and join the party.

This signal wasn't lost on Pikachu, who swiftly made his way over to Misty's now empty mouth. The sight had given him quite the erection, and Misty, seeing the yellow penis, opened her mouth willingly.

At the sight of this, Tracy just lost it. Any thoughts of stopping what was going on, had vanished from his mind, and made place for nothing but lust. He dropped his pants, and made his way over to the female Bulbasaur. She was already panting at Muk's thrusts, but eagerly looked at the boy. Two vines sprung from the bulb on her back, and wound themselves around Tracy's waist. She pulled him to her face, and started giving him a blowjob, like he had never experienced before.

Even though Bulbasaur was a beginner at giving head, the unique texture of her tongue, along with the shape of her mouth, made it feel fantastic. The vines restricted Tracy's movement, stopping him from bucking forward. His knees were on opposite sides of Misty's belly, and his balls almost made contact with it.

On Misty's lower chest, lay Bulbasaur, holding Tracy with all the strength she could muster, while Muk was giving her everything he had, thrusting in and out of her, like only an expert could, while making sure not to cover Misty's head , which was covered by an ecstatic Pikachu.

Pikachu just kept going faster and faster inside Misty's mouth. Even though it was wide for him, it was enough to get him going. Misty was moaning into his dick every time Ash's Bulbasaur thrust in with his penis and vine. Bulbasaur had always wanted to experiment with a fire type, and this was the closest he could get, so he was giving it his all, and making sure Misty felt that. He was now using his other vine to hold her legs up, to give himself better access.

Misty could hardly move. Her legs were bound and held up by a vine, another vine was in her ass, while the Bulbasaur controlling them was pounding away at her. Her belly was pinned by Tracy and the other Bulbasaur, while her chest was pinned by Muk, who, while pleasuring Bulbasaur, found the time to play with her nipples. Her head was covered by Pikachu, who's pre-cum she could already taste.

She came, tightening and moaning at the sensual explosion, sending Bulbasaur and Pikachu into heaven. At this feeling, Bulbasaur couldn't hold out any longer either, and shot his load straight into her. Pikachu wasn't much better at holding it off, and came directly into her mouth, sending little shocks along with his load, as his orgasm made him lose a little control over his electricity.

A little bit of electricity also came from his tail, and made its way through the conductive body of Muk, straight into the vagina of the other Bulbasaur. This last bit of stimulation sent her over the edge, and while Muk was still working his magic, she came, tightening all her muscles, while still holding Tracy in place.

The extra force on his lower body sent Tracy over the edge, filling Bulbasaur's mouth with his sperm.

Muk felt the tightening force around his cock, and rapidly increased his tempo of pounding and pulsing, riding Bulbasaur during her orgasm. The tightness was just enough to make him cum as well. He filled the Bulbasaur with his seed, roaring the loudest of all of them.

For a few moments, they all lay there, panting. Then, as if on cue, they started moving again. Pikachu pulled out of Misty's mouth, Bulbasaur out of her ass and vagina, releasing her legs as well. Muk took his normal shape again, not revealing anything that could be used in such away, and got off Misty. Tracy was released from Bulbasaur's grasp, and stepped off Misty as well, while Bulbasaur, now free of cock, could also get off.

Misty was the last one to get up. She went for the water.

"What are you doing?", Tracy asked," That's sewage, you know".

"It isn't", Misty exclaimed", it's just rain water here. You can't smell the same smell here as in the rest of the sewers. I really want to clean up, before they wake up", She said, pointing to Ash and Togepi.

"You have a point", responded Tracy," we should probably all wash up". He looked at the Pokémon. They nodded in agreement.

After they washed up, the humans put on their clothes, while the Pokémon discussed what had happened. They agreed that it was best to now wake Togepi, then Ash, and pretend nothing had happened.

Author's note.

It took a long time to write this, because I stumbled upon a few problems. I didn't feel like writing about Togepi getting involved, and I needed a way to get her out. Then I had to start this thing, while trying to keep everyone as much in character as I could. I still feel like I failed with Misty, but I felt like I had to get this done by now.

I may revisit this chapter later on, for now, this is it. Please review, thank you to those who did, next chapter will be the last one in this story.


End file.
